


Poking the wolf

by PlushPanda



Series: Sleepwalker [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, shapeshifter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPanda/pseuds/PlushPanda
Summary: Both Alex and Mon-el poke the wolf, with varying degrees of success. Kara, of course, has full Touching Rights(TM).ORLena is a werewolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning (or appetizer?): Mon-el gets fucked up.

Alex stepped out into the desert, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. There was laughter to her left, and when she looked, she spotted a familiar blue and red figure. Three black figures were standing close by as Supergirl zoomed about, tossing a large round object into the distance.

Alex made her way over in her own time, finding that the black figures were DEO agents, and that Kara was throwing around… a car tire?

She approached Vasquez and J’onn, who were looking different shades of amused. “What’s going on?” she asked, coming to stand beside them. She noticed that the third black figure was missing.

“Look for yourself,” J’onn said, nodding towards Kara.

Alex did as suggested, finding the third black figure. It was Lena in her wolf form, zipping after the tire that Kara had lobbed into the distance. The wolf was panting heavily as it reached breakneck speeds just to catch the tire before it hit the ground. Alex couldn’t tell how high it jumped with no visible reference markers around, but she guessed it was impressive from how Kara whooped.

The wolf trotted over to Kara, carrying the tire easily in its muzzle, the large object lifted clean off the floor.

Kara flew down to take the tire from Lena, and Alex smiled as Kara appeared completely sidetracked by ruffling the wolf’s fur. It wagged its tail in response, yipping happily.

“Oh, she’s gonna throw it this way,” Vasquez observed with excitement, then quickly took out her phone and proceeded to film the entire thing.

Kara flew into the air, and the wolf walked backwards in anticipation.

Alex knew she should find it at least a little strange how their dynamics shifted once Lena turned into a wolf, but honestly, after hearing the whole shapeshifter reasoning, it was just sweet. Without the restrictions of logical thought, Lena liked to play with Kara. And with both their superhuman abilities, it made for an impressive show.

Kara threw the tire with no effort at all, yet its trajectory would land it behind the group of spectators.

Against all odds (or at least the odds that Alex had calculated), the wolf gained upon the projectile and even managed to snatch it out of the air before it reached them. Now, much closer, Alex saw that it jumped a good 10 feet in the air, but that wasn’t the part that surprised her. No, the part that surprised her came after the wolf sent vibrations through the ground with its heavy landing. 

It turned to its spectators, face vaguely contorted to hold the tire in its maw. With a little skip in its step, it approached Alex.

Alex’s eyebrows rose as the wolf dropped the tire in front of her and glanced up at her with big, questioning eyes. Alex was about to refuse, say that she couldn’t possibly throw that thing far enough for it to be a challenge, but she was interrupted by a bark.

The wolf yipped, lowering its torso to the ground. Its tongue lolled out, and Alex swore it was smiling.

“What? No,” Alex protested. “Ask the other super powered alien.”

Kara carried a delighted laugh with her as she approached, landing near them. “I think Lena is enjoying a little mental holiday. You’re talking to the wolf.”

Alex glanced at J’onn for confirmation, and his eyebrows hiked up in response. “She _has_ been quiet.”

The wolf was watching them with clear eyes, but the distinctive human intelligence was missing in them.

Kara gasped dramatically, drawing all eyes to her. She covered her smile with a hand, faking even more of a shock, and shot Alex a look. “I think she likes you.”

Alex suspected her skepticism was dripping from her face. “I doubt that.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Kara quipped, glancing at the giant black beast meaningfully.

The wolf was inching closer ever so slightly, stretching out its neck to sniff at Alex’s hand without entering her personal space.

“Aww,” Vasquez cooed, still holding the camera up in a way that suggested she was filming.

Alex shot her a dry look, but unfolded her arms anyway. She turned her hand palm upwards, knowingly giving the wolf the okay to inspect her further—

“Hey guys! I heard some hollering. What’s going on?” Mon-el proclaimed loudly, making so much noise that the wolf jolted and backed away.

Alex didn’t think it was possible, but she was actually disappointed that the beast backed away. She was kind of curious to know how soft its pelt really was, and now it would be a while before she found out.

Kara nudged her side, smiling knowingly.

Alex rolled her eyes in good humor.

“Oh, an earth native domesticated animal. How cute,” Mon-el exclaimed joyfully. Without further warning, he stepped forwards, reaching out to touch the wolf’s head between the ears.

In the next moment, Alex felt two things at the same time; dread, because no one but Kara could come close to touch the wolf, even when Lena was in control, and some kind of twisted satisfaction at what would no doubt be instant karma for his rash and vaguely condescending behavior.

She didn’t, however, expect the wolf to twitch away and all but chomp down on his outstretched arm. Simultaneously, its ears flattened into its neck, a vicious growl rumbling low in its throat as it clenched its jaw.

“Oh Rao, Lena!” Kara dropped her smile like a hot potato and rushed forwards, stopping short of the scene as she tried to decide on a course of action.

Mon-el let out an anguished yell. He wiggled his arm in an attempt to free it, but the wolf only held on tighter. “What are you waiting for? Pry him loose!”

Kara shot him a murderous look. “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t randomly decided to touch the _giant murder machine_ ,” she snapped, and, sadly, that had the effect of making the wolf more vicious.

Mon-el yelped, trying to move along with the wolf’s erratic movements.

“Kara,” Alex interjected before something drastic happened, like Mon-el’s arm getting ripped off. “The wolf is channeling your emotions.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised at that, looking surprised for a whole second before getting down to business. She quickly crouched down and enveloped the wolf in a hug. “Lena,” she said softly. “Lena, I’m not angry. Calm down. Shhh.”

The wolf stilled its movements, but kept its vice-like grip.

“It’s okay, you can let go,” Kara continued, purposely avoiding the topic of Mon-el. She pressed her face into the side of its scruff while she ran her fingers through thick fur. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

The growling stopped abruptly, and the wolf let go of Mon-el’s arm, only to chomp down on Kara’s shoulder. 

Alex shot a worried look at J’onn, who she hoped could wrestle the beast from Kara, but he was smiling in amusement. With a confused frown, she took a second look at the scene.

The wolf bit at Kara’s shoulder; shortly and in various places, almost as if sampling the tenderness of a new chew toy. 

“Stop that,” Kara giggled, pushing at its muzzle.

It huffed out a breath, complying, and nuzzled its large face underneath Kara’s chin. By all means, the wolf had turned into a puppy again, ears perked up and tail wagging like crazy.

“I’m _bleeding_ ,” Mon-el said, affronted. His shirt was ripped to tatters, the skin underneath not looking much better. Blood gathered in the wound and trailed down his arm, dripping off his fingers.

Alex hissed at the visual. 

“I suggest you stop by medbay,” J’onn said dryly. “You might need stitches.”

Mon-el’s face fell. “This is all the fault of that stupid beast!” he growled underneath his breath.

The wolf immediately jumped up, barking angrily and the man. Thankfully, Kara held on tight this time, preventing a second attack. “Language!” she scolded.

Mon-el inched back at the hostility of the beast, and wisely kept his mouth shut as he turned on his heel and followed J’onn’s advice.

Alex watched him go, not completely surprised with this turn of events. “Vasquez?”

Vasquez startled, finally dropping her phone. “Yes?”

“Can I have a copy of that video?” she asked, smiling roguishly.

“Oh! You recorded all that?” Kara quipped from underneath the wolf, who had draped its jaw and neck over her head.

“I’ll need a copy too,” J’onn said evenly. The only thing that betrayed him was a twinkle in his eye. “To make sure no uncontrolled data is released.”

Vasquez glanced between all of them, and let out a laugh. “Yeah, sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally gets to poke the wolf, but at what cOST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I haven't watched s2, so anything glaringly out of character can be blamed on that.

It had been a few hours since the little show Kara and Lena had put up with the tire frisbee, so when Alex entered the break room, she was surprised that Lena was still in her wolf form.

Asleep.

On the couch.

At the DEO.

Alex looked around, wondering if anyone was around to explain this particular scene. Then again, Kara _had_ told her Lena had been experimenting with the duration of her transformations. She just hadn’t expected her to do it then and there.

Alex glanced down at the wolf. It lay on its stomach, face between its paws. It looked surprisingly composed, more like Lena than she’d seen it so far. With a shrug, Alex went over to the fridge to get her lunch. At least no one in the DEO would question the large black beast.

###

Alex was halfway through her sandwich and a cute cat video (courtesy of Kara) when the beast on the couch next to her flopped onto its side rather suddenly. It wiggled into a more comfortable position, one that resulted in its face being pressed into Alex’s thigh. It radiated a surprising amount of heat into her skin, much like Kara.

Alex chewed thoughtfully, distracted from the cute cats by the cute puppy—wolf. _That was definitely a wolf_ , Alex corrected herself, remembering how the beast had ripped Mon-el’s arm to shreds. 

Her phone vibrated with a message from Kara, telling her how she was seconds away from adopting a cat due to all the videos. With a tiny smile, Alex snapped a picture of the wolf, and sent it to her sister, captioned, _’You already have a pet.’_

The reply was instantaneous. _’Omgggg, my two favorite people,’_ followed by a copious amount of crying emoticons. Then, just as quickly, she received, _’Watch your sandwich. That puppy will inhale anything.’_

Alex glanced down. The wolf was still out cold, and her sandwich was resting safely on her opposite thigh. _’Lena is in a coma. I think you TIREd her out.’_

_’That is the literal worst thing you’ve ever made me read with my own two eyes, and I’ve read Mon-el’s attempt at poetry.’_

_‘Drama queen,’_ Alex typed out. As she hit send, she spotted a blur of black movement from the corner of her eyes. The wolf was twitching in its sleep, paws kicking intermitted. A little whine escaped from its closed muzzle.

Alex didn’t even get the chance to consider waking the wolf, as it sprung awake with a muted bark. It looked around in confusion, eyes alert and ears rotating every which way. “You had a nightmare,” Alex said, feeling like the explanation might calm Lena down. Without second thought, she reached out and rested a hand on its scruff. “You’re in the break room of the DEO. You’re safe.”

The wolf deflated noticeably, eyes drooping into a casual gaze. Along with the touch, it lowered its face again and rested it in Alex’s lap. With a hefty doggy huff, it melted into Alex.

Alex’s eyebrows raised at how well her accidental touch was received, momentarily frozen. Her phone blew up with several messages, startling her from her stupor. All of them were from Kara, who, judging from the amount of heart eyes emojis, was spying on their little moment. 

 _’Don’t you have something better to do?’_ Alex sent back, carefully running her other hand through the black fur. Its fur was surprisingly long, to the point that Alex’s entire hand disappeared into the pelt. It was soft and warm and pleasing to touch, and she could practically feel the tension draining from her body. Suddenly, she understood why Kara was always touching Lena in this form.

She stilled her hand.

“Is this weird? Should I… not?” Alex asked out loud.

The wolf huffed, pressing its cheek a little firmer against her thigh. Its tail twitched once, slapping loudly against the couch.

Alex guessed that meant it was fine. A message pulled her attention away from the wolf. _’Houdini has scammed you.’_ At Alex’s answering frown, another message popped up. _’Your sandwich!’_

Alex only found the empty paper that previously held her food, and a wolf that was trying very hard to appear innocent. “What the hell, Lena.”

The wolf glanced up, muzzle falling open in something that looked like an obnoxious smile.

Alex lolled her head back against the couch. “I’m going to starve around you two,” she groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNICALLY, someone pokes the wolf this chapter, but the tone is less hilarious and more... mysterious?

Lena rinsed one last time, the scent of mint diluting until she could smell the rest of the world again. Still, after brushing her teeth and gurgling twice, the taste of blood remained. She disliked every single time her instincts pushed her to bite anyone, human or alien. Though, by now, with her track record, she was officially worried she caught an alien blood transferable disease.

God forbid she transferred the hypothetical disease to Kara.

She glanced around the empty locker room, not even thinking twice about processing the scents and visuals. There were many, but they paled in the wake of the few she recognized. Kara’s was most noticeable as a bright yellow presence, and Lena found herself dissecting the tiny abnormalities in it; of ozone in her hair, her last lunch on her breath and fingers, gunpowder and metal in her suit, her typical scent in the places where she was warmest—

Lena shook herself out of it, reaffirming she was in a locker room that smelled like old socks. It was definitely not the place to be a dazed mess over her lovely girlfriend. No, she needed to get an alien expert who could tell her she didn’t have a space virus. Someone who wouldn’t dumb her down by their mere presence.

Maybe the sudden intensity of Kara’s pheromones meant the Kryptonian was ovulating.

Lena looked at herself in the mirror, frowning skeptically as she tried to make biological sense of her reactions.

Or maybe _she_ had changed more than she thought.

Lena shook her head, throwing all theories out the window until she was far, far away from the DEO, and whirled away from the sink to follow the deep orange scent. Alex could help her—with the space virus, not her sudden and intense attraction to Kara. For all she knew, that was a normal relationship progression for lycanthropes.

As luck would have it, the trail led her to the labs, where Alex seemed to be delegating a task to a man in a lab coat. If anything, Alex could help her with a blood test right away.

Lena approached once she was done. “Agent Danvers?”

Alex looked up, surprised. “Lena, hey,” she greeted with an easy smile, a stark contrast to the professional air she held just a moment ago. “What’s up?”

Lena blinked, and tried not to let her surprise show. A friendly relationship built as a wolf apparently also transferred to her human self. At least when the person in question knew about her fluffy self. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I had some concerns about my… condition.”

Alex became serious at that, and turned more fully to face Lena. “What is it?”

“I’ve bitten two different aliens on two different occasions, and I’m worried that ingesting their blood might have some adverse consequences,” she explained, folding her arms across her chest and hugging herself tightly.

Alex nodded, glancing off to the side as she thought it over. “We can do some blood work,” she said slowly, thoughtfully, then looked up at Lena as if she’d decided on a course of action. “I think your condition also means that you’re more resilient to disease, otherwise it wouldn’t make sense, evolutionary-wise. But let’s find out.”

Lena followed Alex’s nonverbal prompting to sit down on a nearby stool. “Ah,” she uttered, catching on. “A creature should be capable of enduring the effects of their nature.”

Alex shot her a finger gun. “Exactly. I’ll be right back.”

###

“Huh.”

Lena tore her eyes away from the wall to look at Alex. She’d purposely averted her eyes while she took her blood. “Something the matter?”

Alex held up a bent needle. “I didn’t know your abilities manifested in your human form, too,” she commented, discarding the useless needle and rummaging around for another.

“They didn’t,” Lena commented, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Until now.”

While Alex tried different types of needles, specific for different types of aliens, Lena wondered if perhaps this development was somehow connected to her sensory organs going into overdrive. Her ‘powers’ seemed to be developing like a second puberty—which was an unfortunate choice of words if she ever encountered one.

“Ow.” 

Alex shot her a mildly apologetic look when she finally managed to pierce her skin. “Not entirely bulletproof, then.”

“Not quite,” she agreed, watching as plain red blood filled the vial. “I don’t suppose you have any research available on my kind?”

Alex was focused on her arm when she answered, “We can check.”

###

Winn grimaced as he watched a giant black wolf chomp down on Mon-el’s arm. On screen, Kara calmed down the wolf until it eventually let go of Mon-el. “Vicious puppy,” he muttered to himself.

Lena looked down at him, vaguely affronted, at the same time that Alex backhanded his shoulder. 

“Ow, sheesh, that’s not a bad thing.” He rubbed at his shoulder even as the recording ended. 

“So?” Alex prodded.

Despite his protest, he proceeded to work on different screens, pulling up records left and right. “I don’t think we have anything on werewolves, but if Kara hasn’t mentioned anything, they should be earth native.” A grin stretched across his face. “This is so cool,” he whispered to himself. “Who is it?”

Lena caught Alex’s eyes behind Winn’s back and shook her head. “Need to know basis only, Schott.”

He shrugged a shoulder, not at all upset. “The werewolf could be a product of these Anubis-like aliens mingling with humans,” Winn continued to speculate, creating theories with the help of Alex. 

Lena listened carefully, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t quite right. She didn’t feel like her home was amongst the stars. Whatever her species, it was definitely earth native.

Winn pulled up more info, even opened Wikipedia at one point, and while it felt wrong, Lena was still intrigued. Passive outside stimuli were still swarming to get her attention, but they slowly blended together in the background until all she saw and heard were Alex and Winn.

To the point that she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone touched a hand to her lower back.

“I almost didn’t recognize you there, in DEO fatigues,” Kara said softly, sidling up next to her until they were standing side by side. Her hand slipped from her lower back to her hip, pulling her into a sideward hug.

And oh boy, if she weren’t a dazed mess before. All Lena could see was Kara’s smile and her soft blue eyes. Up this close, her scent was so warm and cloying, she could practically taste it on the back of her tongue.

And Kara just kept closing in, nudging their foreheads together.

Lena was much too distracted to do anything else but lean into the touch. Her eyes fell closed of their own accord, the room suddenly too bright. Opposed to how she thought she would react, she felt warm and strangely at peace, engulfed comfortably in Kara. So comfortable, in fact, that she didn’t register that Kara’s behavior was a little clingy, or that Winn and Alex were right _there_.

“Whoa.”

“Kara, can I talk to you for a second?” Alex asked.

“Huh?” Kara tore herself away, and Lena opened her eyes just in time to see her blinking repeatedly. “Yeah? Sure. Of course.”

Kara slid her hand across Lena’s back, looking like it took the greatest possible effort to walk away. “Be right back,” she whispered, following Alex to the other side of the room where they had a talk about God knows what.

Lena let out a quiet breath, turning her attention back to the screens and a grinning Winn. “What?”

“Nothing!” he said, shaking his head and swiveling to face the screens again, unable to lose his smile.

_“Okay, what’s gotten into you?”_

Lena’s head snapped to the right at the sound of Alex’s voice, but she was exactly where she last saw her going—the other side of the room.

_“What do you mean?”_

Lena’s jaw slackened as she saw Kara’s mouth move along to the words.

_“You huddling up to Lena like no one was around? Did something happen?”_

Lena straightened and pretended to focus on the screens before her when Kara shot her a brief glance. Apparently her sense of smell wasn’t the only thing that was on metaphorical steroids.

 _“No?”_ Kara said, much softer. _“I just feel really good around her, and I can’t stay away.”_

Lena became keenly aware of the heat in her cheeks, and she was glad Winn was immersed in scouring newspaper headlines involving suspicious dog behavior, because she couldn’t fight her oncoming smile even if she tried. She should probably stop listening before she heard something she wasn’t supposed to, but she couldn’t seem to tune them out no matter how hard she tried to focus.

Alex’s next words sounded dry as could be, _“Like when you cuddled up to James in the middle of the work floor?”_

 _“I never—oh.”_ A pause. _“Oh no, do you think something happened to us?”_

 _“It could be nothing. We’re running tests on Lena’s blood as we speak, but if you’re affected as well…”_ Alex sighed deeply, muttering, _“I can’t believe I have to ask this.”_

 _“What?”_ Kara prodded.

_“Did you two have sex yet?”_

_“Wuh—what? Why would that be relevant to **anything**?”_

Lena brought a hand up to cover her mouth, not sure whether to laugh or find a rock to hide under. The answer was no, but still, to have Kara’s _sister_ ask was vaguely mortifying.

 _“Ugh, fine,”_ Kara huffed, and Lena couldn’t help but wonder what kind of nonverbal reply she missed. _“No.”_

 _“No?”_ Alex echoed incredulously, then followed up with a slightly defensive, _“Okay, okay. That’s actually a good thing. It means it’s more plausible that it’s a metahuman thing instead of a virus.”_

_“Hmn.”_

_“Come on, we should discuss this with Lena. With any luck, it’s just your hyper sensitive bodies picking up on super pheromones.”_

_“Are you calling us horny teenagers?”_

_“If the shoe fits…”_

There was a slight twack that Lena interpreted as Kara playfully hitting Alex. “I’ll have you know my restraint is legendary,” Kara said even as she came into normal hearing distance. Without much thought, she came to stand next to Lena, and it felt like second nature for their hands to slip into each other.

Alex glanced down at their joined hands before sending her the driest look possible. “I think you’re confusing the definition of legendary with nonexistent.”

In a show of superior wit, Kara stuck out her tongue.

###

A few hours later, Lena took a look at her blood results over Alex’s shoulder, Kara joining at the opposite side. They looked familiar enough that Lena could surmise she didn’t have any weird alien diseases, but then she turned the page and Alex beat her to the punch, “Human cells, tissue strength suspected to be 300% the average. Further research required.”

Lena quirked a brow, not entirely surprised by the results. She spotted a few compounds that definitely did not belong in the human bloodstream, but no one had commented on that—

“Oh,” Kara breathed, like she found the answer to a puzzle.

Alex and Lena turned to Kara in unison, the question reflecting in their eyes.

Kara fidgeted minutely. “That explains why you were able to pierce Mon-el’s skin,” she said thoughtfully, fooling exactly no one. The only way she could be more suspicious would be if she blatantly said she knew something they didn’t.

“Right,” Alex said slowly, eyeing her like they were going to have a talk later. “Well, Lena, you’re good to go. Further testing might indicate whether you’re immune or simply lucky.”

Kara sagged in relief, looking as grateful as she could for Alex’s decision not to pry—yet.

“Actually, I’d prefer to do that myself,” Lena said, running a finger across her bottom lip in thought. The possibilities were great and she’d need to get creative to get answers, but if they didn’t have her species on record, she’d like to oversee the discovery personally.

A movement from the corner of her eye snapped her out of her thoughts. It seemed like Alex had elbowed Kara in the ribs, and Lena looked up in time to see Alex shooting Kara an unimpressed look, while Kara sheepishly flitted her focus between the ground, the ceiling, Lena’s eyes, and a space below Lena’s eyes.

Lena lowered her hand from her mouth, grinning knowingly.

“Are you sure?” Kara blurted out, face running a little pink as she tried to move the conversation along. “We have alien experts and, uh, aliens. They could speed up the process.”

“I’m sure,” she replied a little too gently. It was strangely endearing for Kara to be distracted by the sight of her lips, and Lena only partially blamed the super pheromones.

“Okay, I’m just going to—excuse me,” Alex muttered, squeezing herself between the pair to get to the exit.

Alex wasn’t even out the door yet before Kara closed in the distance. Or maybe it was Lena, she couldn’t tell. “You know what’s going on, don’t you?” Lena whispered, standing much too close for casual conversation. Her hand adopted a mind of its own, idly hooking her fingers in Kara’s golden belt.

Kara nodded, dividing her attention between Lena’s eyes and mouth.

Lena breathed in generously, Kara’s scent engulfing her in the most pleasant of ways. It made her feel squishy and warm, but she was curious above all else, so she tried to keep her cool. She tugged at her belt, keeping Kara’s attention on the conversation. “Well?”

“Oh.” Kara blinked a few times, smiling apologetically. “Your cells are human, but there are alien hormones in your blood. They might explain… this,” she sighed.

Lena’s eyebrows knitted together. “But I feel it, too.” 

Kara nodded. Her gaze was unfocused, a little smile played on her lips. “Our immune systems are compatible—um, our offspring would be really healthy, and our bodies can tell.”

Lena breathed a laugh at the dumbed down explanation, her fingers trailing upwards to rest a hand on her stomach. The muscles underneath flexed. “Are you saying we’re experiencing common attraction, Supergirl?”

“ _Super_ attraction,” Kara quipped, smiling wide at her own pun. She drew back slightly after inching close enough to kiss, seeming to regain some control. “We could hang out in well ventilated areas. I mean, if you want. We still don’t know what kick-started this.”

“My human form is assimilating more of the wolf properties,” Lena explained, unaware of the dreamy look on her own face as they hovered closer once again. “I think my biology is changing.”

Kara squeaked out an acknowledgement, then frowned. For a moment, Lena thought she was going to add more information, but instead, she whispered, “Can I kiss you now?”

Lena smiled, more than amused and definitely willing, but not before she pointed out, “The walls are glass.”

“I know.”

Lena quirked a brow. “Your sister may see.” 

Kara pouted at the apparent rejection, and barely spared their surroundings a glance. “I guess,” she said with the barest hint of a whine.

Taking pity on her, Lena pulled Kara closer by the belt. Kara’s eyes widened as they were suddenly standing thigh to thigh. “I suppose a little peck won’t hurt,” she whispered against her lips, before finally giving in.

It didn’t stay a little peck and they had to be interrupted by Alex’s loud, fake cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it reads like I'm setting them up for super sexitimes, but that's not where I'm trying to take it. That is just a(n un)fortunate addition I seem to have in all my fic hahahah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena shares some findings. Alex wishes Lena and Kara would share less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to update this story like half a year ago, but the inspiration for this story (my therapy cat) died suddenly in a car accident last August, along with all my motivation to even consider writing. I've been doing well enough lately, so I finished it.
> 
> In loving memory of Key, the peeper.

Alex dropped her watergun on the picnic cloth, eyeing her surroundings carefully. Winn, James, J’onn, and Susan were already there and laying out food, but she was keeping an eye out for the horny teenagers who had bodysnatched Kara and Lena. By now, she’d caught them making out two times, and that was two times too many. It wasn’t even like Alex kept intruding in private spaces. It was that the pair considered every vaguely sheltered space as private enough. The back of a DEO issued SUV, the living room after Alex went to the bathroom…

She knew that Lena’s rediscovered biological identity had kickstarted it, and that their clinginess was perfectly natural behaviour for two superpowered beings in that situation, but enough was enough. With both their heightened senses and Kara’s super speed, you’d think they would never be caught, but they had gotten a little too comfortable with her, and Alex was scared to see way more than just over the clothes groping. She was going to dissuade the heck out of them. If she so much as caught a glimpse of them touching inappropriately, they would face her personal ice water challenge.

Along with a few stares, she guessed.

Yeah, she probably wouldn’t need to use the watergun if they still had a shred of common sense.

“Aw man, if you’d told me we were going to hold a water fight, I would have brought my own gear,” Winn commented, having taken notice of Alex’s extra baggage.

The weather was hot enough, and everyone was wearing summer appropriate clothes. 

Alex briefly considered making a watergun run, but then hastily rejected the idea. She was not about to create even more possibly sexy situations. “We’re not having a water fight.”

Winn glanced down at the watergun, then up at Alex’s stoic expression. “O-kay then.” He shook his head, letting it go. “Did you bring the drinks?”

Alex cracked a tiny smile. “I did.”

###

Alex should’ve trusted the part of her instincts that hadn’t been scarred by the existence of her sister’s more amorous side. Lena and Kara were clingy, sure, but, objectively speaking, they were being cute. And, more importantly, they looked happy, huddled together and giggling as they were.

After a (super) intense game of frisbee, Lena and Kara had tired everyone out, and now everyone was gratefully recovering from the metaphorical beating they endured. The weather had gotten warmer, but it was nice, seated in the shade as they were. Plenty of cool lemonade went around, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Alex took a bite from her cucumber and cream cheese sandwich, silently eyeing everyone and their surroundings. Her idle curiosity was the reason for her noticing an elderly lady feeding ducks in the distance. A gaggle of ducklings waddled after their mother, clumsily following her lead.

“Oh! Lena!” Winn suddenly piped up, drawing Alex’s attention back to the group. Lena looked up, smiling and at ease. It was a good look on her. “Have you found out anything about your, y’know, past?”

It was only because Alex knew Kara most of her life that she saw the sudden way her sister perked up. She seemed suddenly tense, like she desperately wanted to say something but wasn’t allowed to.

Lena let the suspense sink in for a second as she seemed momentarily lost in thought. “I have,” she said simply, and beside her, Kara’s smile became that much brighter. 

Winn leaned forward, eager to learn more. Alex was in much the same state of curiosity, though she handled it much more subtly. “Well?” Winn prodded.

Lena grinned, a hint of devilishness shining through, but she didn’t keep her audience waiting too long. “I am human,” she started, and Winn’s face fell immediately. “Or my ancestors started out as humans, in any case.”

“And then they procreated with aliens?” Winn speculated eagerly, wearing his emotions on his sleeve.

“Shh,” Kara shushed him gently.

“Maybe,” Lena said, entertaining the idea briefly. “But story goes that after the Great War—we’re still figuring out which one—aliens needed earth to have faithful soldiers to protect all earthborn life from alien invaders.”

“And they kidnapped humans and probed them?” Winn asked, resting his elbows on his knees like he was watching a game on TV.

This time, Alex paused mid bite just to send him a disapproving look.

“Some volunteers came forward to become these soldiers,” Lena continued, ignoring Winn in a way that made it seem like her ’anyway…’ was implied. “Which probably meant advanced genetic engineering. They needed these soldiers to blend in, in either their soldier persona or their regular human form, so they created these kind of shapeshifters.”

“They said that all shapeshifter and werewolf lore stems from these alien/human soldiers,” Kara added proudly, unable to keep quiet anymore. Instinctively, she slithered a hand into Lena’s and squeezed. “Isn’t that so cool?”

Winn looked at Lena like she had just made it possible to mass produce the quantum computer. “The coolest,” he breathed.

When even Alex tilted her head to the side in approval, Lena turned bashful, turning her eyes down to her own food.

Winn stared for a moment longer until he snapped out of it. “Wait, who are ’they’?”

Kara glanced at Lena, letting her answer the question—or not.

Lena shook off the bashfulness remarkably fast, and answered, “After the wolf made the news when it helped Supergirl, a soldier of earth went out to look for me, and, well, found me.”

Winn gasped loudly and slapped his thigh. “Your biological mother!”

Lena looked at him, eyebrows raised and slack jawed for the briefest of moments. “As remarkable as that would be, no. Though she would have to be one of the descendants…” she trailed off, leading the conversation into a semi-serious silence.

A loud quack interrupted the moment, making everyone jolt in surprise. More tiny peeps followed, and four sets of eyes turned to the sound. The mother duck Alex had just spotted a good distance away was confidently striding towards Lena, and plonked down next to her. Her ducklings scrabbled along and around Lena, one even daring to climb into her lap while Lena sat back in shock and did nothing but watch the scene unfold.

It was a good thing she wasn’t wearing a dress, because one duckling became two, became three, until all of them were snuggled together in her lap and looking about ready to fall asleep.

The first one to move was Kara, who slowly reached into her pocket to get her phone. Only after she took several photos did the spell break.

“They know,” Lena whispered, her voice watery and eyes shining with emotion.

Kara put away her phone, wrapping an around Lena’s shoulders to give her a warm squeeze. “Even little baby animals know you’re a good egg. Luthor smuthor.”

Lena tore her eyes away from the ducklings, allowing them to hang around a little while longer before they created a mess. She shot Kara a grateful look instead. “Sweet talker,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Kara leaned into it, grinning bright and proud.

It was kinda disgustingly cute, but even Alex couldn’t hide her squishy feelings when a smile tugged at her lips.


End file.
